


All Was Golden in the Sky

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song fic, so fluffy you'll get cavaties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri over hears Victor tell Chris that they aren't really engaged even though he wants to be, but that he's waiting for Yuuri.Yuuri realises he needs to make it crystal clear that he wants to be married to Victor and hatches a plan(inspired by a Panic! at the Disco song)





	

 

Yuuri knew he shouldn’t be listening but he couldn’t help it.

He had seen Victor talking to Chris and started to approach him but was blocked by a group of people, so he was out of sight but close enough to hear every word.

“So are you really engaged?” Chris had asked and Yuuri had ducked behind a pillar, he knew eavesdropping was wrong but he wanted to hear Victor’s response.

“…No…” Victor said finally, “It’s not that I don’t want to be, but that’s not how Yuuri meant it. I was maybe…being too hopeful. But he’s coming to live with me in St. Petersburg so maybe someday?” Yuri clenched a hand over his heart, Victor sounded both so sad and so hopeful.

“You could always ask him, I’m pretty sure he’d say yes. I mean he didn’t argue about it at the restaurant when you said you were engaged, maybe he thinks you already are?” Chris offered and at that moment Yuuri could almost kiss the man because of course he wanted to marry Victor, of course he had kind of meant engagement when he bought the rings but hadn’t been brave enough to say it. He thought Victor had understood anyway back at the restaurant.

“No I’m sure he doesn’t, and I don’t want to ask and scare him off. He’ll ask me when he’s ready” again Victor’s voice sounded far too sad to Yuuri’s ears.

The conversation moved on to other things and Yuuri slipped away to think.

His normal way of talking around things was not going to work with Victor. He needed a gesture, a grand gesture to communicate very clearly that he wanted to marry Victor and be with him for the rest of his life. Phichit had accosted him and was chattering away while Yuuri was lost in thought when something Phichit said caught his attention.

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” he asked his friend. The Thai skater rolled his eyes.

“I said Yuuri that your skating really showed how much you love Victor” Phichit said with a sigh. An idea was born in Yuuri’s mind at that moment…he didn’t say anything that night though. He just let the idea grow in his mind through nationals and settling into St Petersburg.

He was still playing around with it until one afternoon when he was by himself, Victor was training and Yuuri was just bopping along to some music while he cleaned, when the lyrics of one song seemed to hit a chord. He dropped the cloth he had been using to wipe down the counter and lunged for a notebook. He hastily restarted the song on his phone and as it played he sketched out the choreography he could see in his mind.

The plan came together and he messaged Phichit with the idea who loved it and promised to speak to as many of their friends as they could.

The next day while Victor was busy running through his routine Yuuri got Yurio and Yakov and Mila over and asked them for help.

“Really? Why do I have to help?” Yurio grumbled.

“Otabek is helping” Yuuri told him and that was enough to get him on side.

Yakov only requested it not interfere with their actual training and Yuuri promised it wouldn’t.

After that training session Yakov informed Victor that three nights a week Yuuri would be helping Yurio with his step sequences and spins but that Victor was banned from the rink during those times because he was an ‘interfering busybody” and not welcome.

Victor whined but accepted it in the end.

By the end of the week the choreography was down and videos sent to those participating.

Yakov for all his bluster seemed to realise why Yuuri was doing all of this and helped by negotiating with the ISU.

It all built up to Worlds that year.

The night after they arrived Yakov dragged Victor off to a coach’s meal and Yuuri claimed he was going to hang out with Phichit but instead met everyone at the rink for a dress rehearsal.

By the time the morning public practice came around everything was in place. They were all skating around in practice when Yuuri gave the signal.

Music started up and Victor stopped, looking confused. Mila and Sara joined them on the ice, grabbing Victor by the arms and leading him to a place near the middle of the ice as the rest moved in position. Yuri skated in front of Victor just as the lyrics started.

 _When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

He danced in front of Victor as the others spun around in pairs around them. Mila and Sara, Mickey and Emil, Yuri and Otabek and Chris and Phichit.

 _When the sun found the moon_  
_She was drinking tea in a garden_  
_Under the green umbrella trees_  
_In the middle of summer_

His movements were graceful and loving as he danced. He saw Victor’s eyes widen, his hands coming up to cover his mouth.

 _When the moon found the sun_  
_He looked like he was barely hanging on_  
_But her eyes saved his life_  
_In the middle of summer (summer)_

The couples around them lined up behind Yuri as he kicked backwards on the ice just as the song suddenly picked up the beat.

_In the middle of summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer (summer)_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

His arms came up and his movements now showed the joy he felt when Victor came into his life. Every movement an expression of how happy Victor made him feel. The others danced behind him, twirling their partners and echoing Yuuri’s joy. They had made the decision not to do jumps as it was too risky with so many people on the ice in close quarters but Yuuri made sure to throw in spins as well as his fiendishly difficult step sequences.

He came back to Victor for the next verse.

 _So he said, "Would it be all right_  
_If we just sat and talked for a little while_  
_If in exchange for your time_  
_I give you this smile?"_

He pulled back at smile, giving his lover the biggest most genuine smile, holding out his arms like he was offering it to Victor who was still standing on the ice with his hands over his mouth and tears in his eyes.

 _So she said, "That's OK_  
_As long as you can make a promise_  
_Not to break my little heart_  
_Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

He pulled further back as their friends surrounded him in a half circle.

 _Well he was just hanging around_  
_Then he fell in love_  
_And he didn't know how_  
_But he couldn't get out_  
_Just hanging around_  
_Then he fell in love_

He spun between them as they pretended to be pushed from one side of the half circle to the other, then in the middle of them at the words ‘then he fell in love’ he fell back into the waiting arms of Chris and Phichit who pushed him upright and then lifted him up into the air.

 _In the middle of summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer (summer)_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

He held his arms to the sky as they skated in a circle before lowering him to dance before giving a combination spin.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

Yuuri skated up to Victor again and smiled as he gently caressed his cheek before skating backwards. The others skated to block him from Victor’s view as he skated to the far side and collected the ring box. He had convinced Victor their rings needed to be resized and had gotten them back. He skated forward as lyrics started up again.

 _Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_In the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_In the middle of_

Their friends who had been doing paired choreography slowly peeled away in spins as Yuuri skated forward. He slid to a stop before Victor on one knee and held up the box as the music stopped.

“Victor, I don’t think I’ve made it clear before. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I can’t imagine ever being apart from you again. Will you marry me?” Yuuri asked looking up Victor, he wasn’t as out of breath as he thought he would be and even though Victor was crying he looked so shocked and happy all at once Yuuri knew he had done the right thing.

“YES!” Victor shouted his hands finally dropping from his mouth as he reached down to help Yuuri to his feet.

There was cheering from their friends and the public as Victor pulled him into a kiss. Yuuri smiled foolishly when the kiss ended and placed Victor’s ring on his finger. He showed the addition he’d made to the ring as well. It was engraved with the words Stammi Vicino, as was Yuuri’s. Victor’s hands were shaking as he placed Yuuri’s ring on him.

“I love you so much and all of this was amazing…I didn’t think you’d be in for public displays like this though” Victor whispered as he pulled Yuuri into another hug.

“I’m not but you are and I wanted to make you happy, plus it was fun to put together and nice to know that the world knows you’re mine and that I’m yours” Yuuri told him, and it had been fun.

“I love you so so much” Victor seemed to be crying again and Yuuri was maybe crying a little too.

“If you’re done with your annoying romance can you get off the ice so some of us can actually practice?” Yurio yelled.

Laughing they pulled apart and skated off the rink to cat calls and shouts of congratulations.

“You are forever full of surprises Yuuri” Victor said with a happy sigh as he wrapped an arm around the other. Yuuri smiled up at him.

“I learned from the best” he laughed and leaned into his touch, gold medal or not they were going to get married and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> the song that inspired this fic is "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic! at the Disco  
> 


End file.
